Sofia in Troll Land
5079 * Production number: 5079 * Series: Toowong Depot * Written By: Jpbake * Producer: Shenleyfan111, TWOG After helping free Poppy from a entangled spider web, Sofia is given the power to transform into a troll. From there Poppy takes Sofia to her lands where she teaches Sofia everything about being a troll. But when the trolls are attacked by a wicked creature called a bergen, Sofia, Poppy and Branch must go and save their troll friends. Episode data Opening credits Can You Help Me How To Get To Sesame Street? - A song used to open the Sesame Street series since 1969. Sung by Sofia. Sofia grabs a leaf and uses it to parachute down to the ground Production code appears (5 second delay) Production code disappears Sunny Day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street? Come and play, Everything's A-OK. Friendly neighbours there, That's where we meet. Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? Scene 1 It was a bright and sunshiny day in the kingdom of Enchancia, and the two princesses, Amber, and Sofia were taking advantage of the beautiful weather. Sofia was sitting on a blanket in the garden reading a book about trolls while Amber was laying on a blanket of her on working on getting a sun tan. "Hmm, this is interesting." Sofia said as she buried herself deeper in her book. Her pet bunny Clover was laying next to her trying to take a nap. "What is?" Amber asked "You know about trolls right?" "Of course I know about trolls Sofia," Amber said in a snarky tone. "You brought some in the castle one time remember, much against daddy's wishes." "Oh these aren't cave trolls though, these are a completely different type of troll." Sofia said "Different type?" Amber asked getting up from her blanket to take a peak at Sofia's book. "You mean there is more than one species? "Oh yeah, many different types, but these that I am reading about are called Good luck trolls." "That's a interesting name." Amber said looking at the book with Sofia. "According to my book, these are the smallest of all troll species," Sofia said "about the size of a toy doll. They come in many different bright colors, ranging from blue, to orange, and even pink." "Oh I'm liking what I am hearing." Amber said "They are supposedly the happiest creatures in the land." Sofia said "spending their entire day singing, dancing and hugging." "Doing nothing but singing, dancing, and hugging?" Amber repeated "Now that's a life I could get behind." "They also have magic hair that grows and moves however they want," Sofia continued to read "They can use it to climb up high tree limbs, to blend in to their surroundings, or for self defense when they feel threatened." "Magic hair?" Amber said "I'm loving these creatures more and more." "Sadly their size and happy nature comes at a price." Sofia continued, her tone changing to excited to serious "As their singing has attracted the attention of Bergens, mean and nasty creatures who don't know happiness. Bergens believe that if they eat a troll that they too will know happiness. So once a year they all gather around the tree that the trolls live in to feast on trolls." "Eating a troll?" Amber gasped "Why would anybody do such a thing?" "Apparently bergens believe that since trolls are the happiest creatures in the land that if they eat one that their happiness will transfer to them and they too will be happy, even if it's just temporary." "That's ridiculous." Amber griped, "Happiness doesn't come from possessing something, or in these bergens cases eating something. Happiness comes from inside, it's something you already have. Oh if I ever see one of those bergens I will give them a piece of my mind." "Calm down Amber, there is some good news." Sofia said noticing Amber starting to get heated. "What's that?" Amber asked "According to my book the trolls escaped their tree twenty years ago on the day they were supposed to be eaten. All the trolls escaped with their lives and nobody not even the bergens has seen one since." "So they are in hiding?" Amber asked "I guess so." Sofia said "Wherever they are it's so secret that nobody, not even the bergens have found them for twenty years." "Oh good," Amber said "At least we know they are safe from those nasty bergens." Scene 2 "Hello?" The two princesses suddenly heard a feminine voice call out from the distance. "Did you say something?" Amber asked Sofia. "Wasn't me." "Hello? A little help please?" The voice said again. The mysterious voice caught Clover's ears causing him to wake up from his nap. "Well whoever it is seems to need help." Amber said "We should check it out." "Agreed." Sofia said as she put her book down and got on her feet. Clover got up and followed the two princesses as well as they searched to find where the voice was coming from. The voiced called out again for help and as the princesses followed the sound of the voice they were led into the woods. That is when they saw her, a little pink troll caught in a spiderweb. The spider was nowhere to be seen, and the troll was desperately struggling to get herself free from the web before the spider came back. Both Sofia and Amber gasped when they saw the creature caught in a spiderweb hanging from a tree. "It's a troll!" Amber gasped. "Yeah Hi," The troll said "I'm Poppy, princess of the trolls. Would you please do me a favor and untangle me, from this web. I was out searching for some berries for lunch when I slipped off a tree limb and landed on this web and I really don't feel like being a snack for a hungry spider. "Oh of course." Sofia said as she reached her hand out and grabbed hold of Poppy. She was extremely tiny, and her entire body could fit in the palm of her hand. She easily was able to free Poppy with one quick yank. As soon as Poppy was free Sofia peeled off the remaining strands of the web and sat Poppy softly down on a rock. "Thanks" Poppy said "That could of ended badly." "No problem." Sofia said "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is my sister Amber." "Really?" Poppy said "It's nice to meet a couple of fellow princesses. Even if they're not trolls." "Wait?" Amber said "You said your a princess? Where's your tiara?" "Oh us trolls don't where stuff like that." Scene 3 "Well why not?" Sofia asked "Because it's to hard and will interfere with our hair when we want to use it. We prefer a vine with flowers on it because it's much softer and gives us more room to use our hair. Let me demonstrate." Poppy then stretched her hair out and used it to grab a huge tree limb five feet in the air. She then swung her body high in the air and landed softly on the limb to the astonishment of the princesses and Clover. "Wow!" Sofia said "That's amazing." "Oh that's nothing." Poppy bragged "Watch how I get down from a tree." Poppy then shot out her hair again and formed some steps with them allowing her to walk safely on her hair down to the ground. The princesses were more then pleased. "You have the best hair ever!" Amber squealed "I'm so jealous right now!" "Me too." Sofia said "I wish I could be a troll like you." It was right then that the four of them noticed Sofia's pink amulet started to glow. "Um does your amulet always glow like that?" Poppy asked Scene 4 Sofia looked down at her amulet in surprise, then before any of them knew it Sofia shrunk down to Poppy's size and was turned into a purple troll. Amber gasped at Sofia's transformation while Clover fainted, Poppy just stood there frozen for a few seconds with her jaw to the floor. Sofia was amazed at her recent transformation, she had turned into a mermaid before and a couple of different type of animals but never anything like this. Her skin and hair was purple and looked similar to Poppy in stature although her facial features were pretty much the same to her human self. "How were you able to do that?" Poppy asked when she finally found the words to speak. "Oh my amulet is magical." Sofia said. "It gives me powers whenever I do a good deed for someone or something. I helped you out of that web so it must of given me the power to turn into a troll." "That's incredible." Poppy said "That's terrifying." Amber said "Sofia do I need to remind you of the bergens. They eat trolls." "Oh you don't need to worry about them." Poppy said "We haven't had any encounters with them in twenty years. Not since my dad led them out of the troll tree and somewhere safe where they couldn't find us. Trust me fellow princess the bergens are no longer a threat." "Oh I hope your right." Amber said still unsure. Sofia just had to try out her hair, after seeing what Poppy did. She swung her hair back and grabbed hold of a tree branch with it and swung herself up. Amber gasped while Poppy jumped in excitement. "There you go, you got it girl." Poppy said "This is incredible!" Sofia squealed. She couldn't help herself she had to start singing about this experience. Scene 5 A Troll New World - A parody of a Small new world from Sofia The First, from the episode The Littlest Princess. Sung by Sofia. I've had hair before but never this strong, I can control it's length from however short or long. Everything is different when you change your size and look. Everything is how I imagined from what I read in that book. I got to give the rest of your troll land a look. Sofia grabs a leaf and uses it to parachute down to the ground In this troll new world, there's so much more to see In this troll new world, I'm buzzing like a bee. In this troll now world. And all of it's amazing to me. I just want to sing and hug all day. And be happy all year from June to May. I can swing from branch to branch to get to anywhere. There's so much more to see when your as tiny as a hair. I've got to see the rest of your land, please Poppy take me there. In this troll new world, there's so much more to see. In this troll new world. I'm buzzing like a bee. In this troll new world, and all of it's amazing to me. There is no place I would rather be. This troll new world is beautiful to me. "Princess, I believe you will fit right at home with us trolls." Poppy said "You got the voice of a angel." "Oh please take me to see the rest of your troll village, I've got to know what it's like to be a troll." Sofia said "And it would be my pleasure to show you." Poppy said "Sofia are you sure?" Amber asked "What about?" "Oh, she'll be fine." Poppy said "I'll be with her the whole time." Poppy then turned to Sofia "You ready to see the troll village?" "Lead the way." Sofia said before waving by to Amber. "Bye Amber see you later. "Oh do be careful." Amber said before turning to Clover who seemed just as worried as she was. "You bunny, follow her." Amber demanded "Make sure she doesn't get hurt." "Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Clover said even though he knew Amber couldn't hear her like Sofia could "And the bunny has a name, not that you care." Clover then hopped off to follow Sofia and her new troll friend and as the three of them disappeared Amber still could seem to shake the fear out of her head that somewhere a bergen was out there, looking for the trolls. Closing credits Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street? - Instrumental version.